


We Wait

by sterlynsilverrose



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the end of the game Super Dangan Ronpa 2 and follows Sonia Nevermind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Wait

Jabberwock Island. 

It was as much a home as their prison.

It was as much a place of refuge as it was their hide out. 

Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, and the real Byakuya Togami had brought them out of the Neo World Program, and into their own personal piece of hell. Hell shouldn’t have been a beautiful island with quiet waves crashing upon the shore. It also shouldn’t have been shared by the survivors of the Neo World program. 

There was too much to atone for. 

Sonia sighed softly as she moved from the bright sunlight into a dark, cold, and deathly quiet room. The door slammed shut behind her with finality cutting off any more of the light that may have brightened up the room a fraction more. The only noise that was audible was the quiet whirs of the machines, and the only light was from the dimly glowing glass. 

Taking a deep breath, Sonia folded her hands in front of the black skirt she wore, bowing her head slightly. Biting her lip for a second, she lifted her head and smiled into the darkness at the faintly glowing coffins. “Good day everyone. I have come to check on you, my friends, once more.” 

\----

_Are you sure you should go back in there Sonia?_

_Yeah, he’s right. Miss Sonia, even Makoto told us that there was nothing we could do. They may never wake up._

_Whose to say they won’t? Also, what guarantee do we have that they won’t fucking waste us if they do? I doubt they’ll remember any of ..that..._

\----

Turning to the right, Sonia opened the cabinet closest the door, pulling out a pale with a damp rag folded over the side of the bucket by the handle. Placing it into the nearest sink, the princess let the pail fill halfway before shutting off the water and hefting the pail from the sink. Starting just after a string of darkened coffins, she quietly knelt beside the first one. 

Terteru Hanamura. 

Quietly she dipped her hands into the water, with the white rag, shivering as she wrung out the excess water. “I have been trying these menial tasks lately. I wonder if the people in my country would be surprised. Between you and I, cleaning after you all is very relaxing.”

She pressed the rag to the thick glass, slowly dragging it over and over again in slow swipes as she let her eyes wander. Dipping the rag back into the cool water, she leaned back adjusting her skirt as she stared at the short male through the glass. His hair had long since deflated from it’s natural floofish nature, and his complexion was gaunt. Sonia eventually paused long enough to force her eyes away, fingers tightening into the damp rag.

“To be honest, I am not sure why I keep looking. I am not sure if I could see it anymore before, or if I can not see it now. How did we end up like this?” Sonia couldn’t help but whisper to the comatose Chef. Bringing her hand away from the glass, she again turned her stare to Terteru for a few seconds.

Shaking her head, Sonia did her best to muster a smile as she slowly stood up pressing her hand over Teruteru’s chest, “When you wake up, we will all have to try your cooking for real this time. We will have a huge party, and everything that we tried to do before with none of the pressure from Monokuma or the Future Foundation.” 

Grabbing the pail handle between both of hers, Sonia again bowed her head as she stepped from the side and around to the next light glowing coffin. 

\----

_Sonia, why do you talk to em’?_

_Because I think they must be lonely, Akane. I am sure that talking to them must help them out some how._

_Yeah, or it helps you out._

\----

“Sonia. Why did you come all alone?” Jolted from her thoughts, Sonia gasped softly as she turned. Akane stood with her hand extended towards her shoulder, but hastily she pulled it back looking away, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. 

Akane in the New World Program had been larger than life. Healthy, plump and full of energy. While she had retained that after the Neo World Program, there had been some rather large differences. “You are looking better today Akane, have you been able to eat easier?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I was able to go up a size in my skirts, and my boobs are filling out again.” As if to make a point, Akane cupped them through her shirt with a small smirk. 

Sonia couldn’t help but smile graciously, “That is wonderful news! I was just talking to Teruteru about having a party when everyone wakes up again. By then, you should definitely make sure that you can eat the rich food he will cook.” 

Akane’s grin faltered for a moment, before she stood up a little straighter, folding her arms over her chest, “Of course! I also want to be in the best shape for Coach Nekomaru.” 

“I am sure he would want to hear how you are doing. Would you like to help me clean his glass?” Sonia motioned to the coffin next to her. Unlike all the other coffins that shone with a pale yellowish green light, Nekomaru’s coffin was nearly dark. The large man inside the coffin’s chest visibly rose and fell, his lips parted as he continued to breath in and out. 

Akane stepped over beside Sonia, reaching to take the pail, “It’s weird you know? They look real peaceful.” 

Sonia hummed in agreement as he moved away from Akane, to grab another rag. She pretended not to notice the quivering of her lower lip as she dunked the rag into the water and stepped on the other side of the container. 

“Hello Nekomaru…”

\----

_Akane this isn’t like you. You have to eat._

_Yeah, Hajime is right. You gotta try and stuff some food in that face of yours._

_But, I don’t feel like eating guys._

_Akane, you can not do anything until you get back to a better weight. What if Nekomaru-_

_Sonia. You shouldn’t say things like that!_

_But Hajime-_

_Sonia. **Please**._ ” 

\----

It took mere minutes for them to clean off the glass of Nekomaru’s casket as Sonia finally returned her rag to the side of the bucket. Akane stood up wincing as she shook her head and dusted off her knees, “You know Sonia, I gotta hand it to ya. For being a princess you’ve really kept up after every one here. The water in the bucket is crystal clear.” 

Sonia shook her head as she gently took over the pail from Akane’s shaking arm. “I am sure that they would have done the same for us.” 

“Who knows.” Akane paused and gently tapped her knuckles to the glass over Nekomaru’s face. 

“You just wait Coach, I’m going to get back into real good shape and then you and I will train for real.”

Looking over to Sonia, Akane smiled brushing by her as she moved back towards the door, “I wasn’t the only one that was coming today, just so you know.” 

“I had that feeling too. Thank you for visiting with us, Akane.

\----

_How is Hajime today Fuyuhiko?_

_Some days it’s like pulling teeth, and others its just like we are back in the damn Neo World Program._

_Some of us have a lot more to atone for than others it seems._

_Just because we changed didn’t mean we got a ticket or magical erase. We fucked up, now we have to take responsibility._

_That’s true._

\----

Moving around the circle and past some other dark coffins, Sonia found herself quietly in front of Hiyoko’s coffin. With a little nod, she quietly moved to settle down, her hands on her lap as she stared at the sleeping dancer. 

While she was used to the small girl who looked as if she were more suited to elementary, Hiyoki in the coffin was different. Instead of the childish pigtails, her hair was carefully placed into a ponytail that trailed over and down her left shoulder with a black scrunchy. Instead of the bright orange furisode kimono, she was dressed in a beautiful muted pink and gold one.  
“Good afternoon Hiyoko, I’ve come to make sure you are clean and at peace.” 

Sonia couldn’t help but pause after every other swipe to stare at her. After a second, she sighed putting down her towel as she sat back, her hands brushing over the side of the coffin. “It is hard to believe that we are so much older. Yet, I would like to think that the Neo World Program tried to help us be wiser.”

“I guess I can ask you the question, even if you can not answer now. What caused you to fall into despair?” That question was one that had been on her mind for a while now. With the age discrepancy in the Neo World Program and the two to three missing years from their real bodies, what had been so different? 

“Maybe it comes down to everyone giving into their own personal darkness.” 

Sonia tensed as she slowly turned to look over her shoulder. Standing stock still as the door clicked shut was Hajime. Turning back quickly towards the bucket of water, Sonia busied herself for a second with wringing back out the small piece of cloth. “How are you feeling today Hajime?” 

\----

_Izuru Kamukura...Hajime Hinata...Both of those people exist. They are still both parts of me._

_Wait, so there’s like two of you in one body?_

_I do not think that is quite what he meant, Akane._

_Geeze, that’s so weird._

_Shut up. It’s gonna take him some time to sort himself out, you got that?_

_S-sorry._

_No, Souda’s right. I’m kind of messed up right now._

\----

Hajime took a careful breath, before smiling slowly to Sonia. “I feel a lot better today. Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko may not look it, but they’ve been good at helping me sort all this out.” 

Motioning to his head, Hajime brushed a hand through his hair. Sonia stood up, moving over towards him. Reaching out slowly so as not to spook the other, she gently cupped his head in her hands as she brushed her fingers over his scalp. Hajime flinched, and let his eyes slight shut, his brow furrowing. “Be at ease. Even with the suture scars, you can barely tell anything is there.”

“Sometimes my head hurts. A lot. But, other times it feels as if I’m almost back to normal. But then I come in here and-” 

“You do not have to push yourself so hard Hajime.” Sonia interrupted him, as she stroked her thumb over his brow a few times to sooth the worry she saw there. Gently, she pulled away from him and turned to look at the two coffins side by side. 

Mikan Tsumiki and Nagito Komaeda. 

“Do you want to visit Mikan and Nagito today perhaps?” 

Hajime opened his eyes staring at the closest two coffins. His hands fell to his sides as his hands clenched into fists and he set his jaw. He took a step forward, pausing on the tip of his foot before he took a rigid step forward, all the lines in his body tense. Sonia stood very still, holding her breath. 

One step forward, and two steps back. Hajime had been having the hardest time out of all of the when he set foot inside the coffin room. 

Two more steps forward and Hajime stood between Nagito and Mikan directly in between their heads. Taking a deep breath, he rolled his shoulders and he looked down at both of them. His eyes narrowed as he slowly let out his breath slowly as he stood there. Giving him a few moments, Sonia finally approached reaching out to touch the back of his hand. 

Jumping slightly, Hajime turned to look at her the spell broken for now. “Sorry. I can’t. I just-” 

“I am sure they still appreciate you being here, even when you say nothing at all.” Sonia soothed as she slowly guided Hajime away from the coffins and back to the door. Before opening the door, Hajime paused once more his eyes looking over all the coffins. 

“You know, it would be different right? It would be different if she was here.” With one last slow look around Hajime finally jerked open the door and moved out quickly with his head tucked down. 

To Hajime, Chiaki Nanami was still very real.

\----

_It’s still hard to believe that Chiaki was the traitor._  
 _All that time with her, and we just assumed we all were in it together. That’s so weird!_

_Shhh Kazuichi, don’t say that about Chiaki. Especially in front of-_

_I know. I mean, I remember that Chiaki was part of the program. But, she was still our friend._

_That is right._

\----

Ibuki Mioda. 

Mahiru Koizumi. 

Byakuya Togami. Or whoever they were.

Sonia quietly tended to their coffins, a small smile and soft words. “I’m sorry. I should have known you better. When you wake up I will rectify that situation. I promise.” 

Always the same promises, always the same kind words. 

What else could she do? 

As she moved to the next coffin, the door behind her swung open hitting the wall. Giving a small secretive smile to Peko Pekoyama she placed the container down as Fuyuhiko moved up. Three years of time could do a lot to someone, even if what they had remembered in the Neo World Program as being their true bodies. 

That hadn’t been further from the truth. While Akane had been a husk of her busty healthy self, Fuyuhiko had become taller, more filled out and less what he had been. The only thing that had stayed the same was the makeshift eyepatch he had made himself out of bandage. 

Fuyuhiko moved around the outer curve of the walkway, taking his time, hands shoved into his pockets as he moved. “Afternoon Fuyuhiko.” 

“Hey. I’m not too late am I?” 

Shaking her head, Sonia leaned down grabbing the rag Akane had used earlier from the bucket, “Not at all. I just approached her.” 

Wringing out the water over the bucket, Fuyuhiko gave her a pointed look, “Thanks. I’ll bring the rag back when I’m done.”  
Sonia reached down picking up the bucket as she smiled and nodded, “Please do not rush. Take your time with her.” 

She had learned her lesson from several previous times. Now it was just common course for her to hand him the rag, turn around and proceed down. Had he wanted her present, and sometimes he did, he would ask. Today she walked away, head held high as she pretended the soft sorry and quiet words whispered to his childhood friend were not being uttered at all. 

It was easy to do as her heart sped up and her pace quickened by a step or two. 

The last coffin before the large terminal that had kept them immersed in the computer program was the one that was the one that she had familiarized herself with every inch. The light shone a bit brighter in that coffin, or maybe it was the person inside this particular tomb that made it feel that way. 

“Hello Gundam. I have come to visit once again.” Sonia whispered as she leaned down stroking her fingers against the cool glass before pressing her head down against it, shutting her eyes. 

\----  
 _Do you think they’d really hurt us? Or that they would be dangerous if they do wake up?_

_I do not think so._

_Miss Sonia, you can’t just say that. You have to have proof._

_I do not have to have proof. We saw enough!_

_Gundam isn’t like Peko. He doesn’t have anyone to keep him chained. Don’t forget he was part of Ultimate Despair too!_

_Just like you Kazuichi. Don’t forget I was part of Ultimate Despair too._

_...You wouldn’t have hurt a fly…_

_There is so much that I must atone for as well._

\----

Sonia took in a deep breath, as she stared expectantly into the glass. Gundam in the real world was even taller than he had been in the program. His hair that would have been spiked up was now flattened down covering the scar over his left eye. His clothing hadn’t changed one bit. 

“It is hard for me to think about you forgetting everything from the Neo World Program. Or that you might turn away from me in hate. I do not know how to take those thoughts at all.” Sonia confessed quietly as she pressed her left arm to the side of the glass. Setting her chin on the top of her arm, she stared at him sighing gently as her fingers drew small circles in the glass. 

“Oh Gundam. Please do not sleep forever, but do not forget either.” 

Of course, there was no response. Just like all of the others she attended to. However, unlike them the silence was so much more unsettling. It was a knife that twisted into her gut causing her breath to stutter and moisture to gather at the corners of her eyes. “Please remember us. Remember everything you did for all of us.” 

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there in silence. It was long enough for Fuyuhiko to eventually leave, and for her eyes to shut as she drifted off into an restless nap. 

\----  
 _She’s there again Kazuichi._

_I know._

_I think she was crying again too._

_**I know.** _

_Dude. Be a man and go in there._

_**I know!**_

\----

Kazuichi Souda was the type to try and fit in with everyone around him. The blissfully ignorant time in the Neo World Program had given him a way to ignore the murderous impulses inside himself. 

Everyone had their own problems, and their own things they needed to come to terms with outside of the Neo World Program. How many countless people had fallen beneath his hands as he took them apart piece by piece? 

Shuddering, Kazuichi brushed a hand over his face, shaking his head slowly.

“I stayed because everyone else did.” He reminded himself softly as he picked his way across the grounds. Towards the dark steel building with blueprints, tools, a large blanket, and books in tow. Fuyuhiko had spoken to him after the first several times he had come back from what everyone had dubbed “The Coffin Room.” Sonia had started going first, and it didn’t take more than a month before the others had slowly started too. Kazuichi’s stomach clenched and bile rose up to the back of his throat. Their own personal shrine to those they were patiently waiting for. 

Everyone was waiting for someone inside there. Everyone but him. 

Sonia had awoken after him from her coffin, and when he had seen her part of him had snapped to attention. 

Yes, everyone had been waiting for someone still asleep. 

For Kazuichi Souda, the person that he had been waiting for waited for someone else. 

Quietly inching the door open, he headed counter clockwise towards the terminal. It wasn’t hard to make out Sonia’s form. How many times had she fallen asleep there? He had already lost count. 

Sighing he set his books and tools down, and laid the blue prints out before taking the blanket and quietly placing it around the Ultimate Princess’s shoulders. She didn’t stir once. 

“Typical.” Kazuichi muttered as he sighed and moved over to settle down beside opposite her as he let his eyes wander over the other in his glass prison. Turning his back he propped himself up as he tapped slightly on the glass. 

“Just so you know, I’m not doing this for you.” 

\----

_Hey where is Kazuichi._

_Where do you think?_

_Oh._

_I wonder if he can really figure out a way to get them outta there._

_Who knows. All we can do is hope._

_If anyone can figure out how to take that thing apart. He can._

_Isn’t there anything we can do?_

_Yeah. Wait._

\----

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was not betad, also it was just an idea that I had after viewing a seies of pictures on tumblr. There hasn't been a couple that has tuggged at my heartstrings like Gundam and Sonia especially after what he did in game. I wrote this operating on the idea of the people who reset the game retaining their memories, and ultimately the idea that the ones who died in the Neo World Program coming back still as Ultimate Despair. I may or may not write something more with certain characters waking up. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I'd appreciate it!


End file.
